A Swimming Story
by SAraH SmAllz
Summary: This is all human, pretty much all the characters. Besides Bella and Edward, it's a little different pairings. Takes place on a swim team. Will get good, I promise. It's got a lot of romance and drama in it. Read and Review please. New chap if 5 review!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

In every one's school or activity there's always that one girl that doesn't make sense. She's not a slut, yet she's always surrounded by boys. Pretty soon, you realize she's beginning to act and talk like one too. She always looks nice, but her behavior is so boyish. You feel pretty jealous of her, especially when those hormones start kicking in and you **want** the boys she hangs with. But see, her hormones have kicked in as well. And although she has too many guy friends to count, she doesn't have a boyfriend, or the right boyfriend. She always seems to fall for the guy who's not in love with her. And when she falls for the right guy, he's in love with someone else. Thus creating the horrifying love triangle.

In a triangle, you need three points. But with a couple, you only need two. So one point is always left out. This point, and this girl, is me, Bella Swan. This is my story. My first love triangle ever made me lose my best friend, who just so happens to be one of the last good girlfriends I had left. She forced me to be the 'one of the boys' kind of girl I am. She is the reason I have a story to tell at all.

It starts after I lose Leah Clearwater as a best friend, and after Jacob Black, the third point in the triangle, stops speaking to me. And way after I try dating Mike Newton, a guy I've known since kindergarten. It starts way simpler and chronologically farther than all that. It starts with a greeting. A simple greeting, such as hello or goodbye is always welcome. However it just so happens that the person I was greeting is Edward Cullen. And as soon as I saw him, the memories of Jacob Black seemed to fade away...


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

Edward was kind of cute... In a way. He had nice abs, that was for sure. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead for letting my feminine hormones get in the way. Leah, Jacob and I were sitting at opposite ends of the pool. Just as well, I suppose.

"Hey Edward! What's up?" I smiled as I sat down on the bleachers below him and looked up.

"Nothing much. Did you bring your pink suit?" he grinned at our inside joke. One day I wore a pink suit my mom had bought me to practice. I had just played it cool and told everyone who stared that they were just jealous of it. Edward had been one of those people. I absolutely detest pink.

"The one you're jealous of? Got it in my bag." I grinned back.

"That's great. Really awesome, Bella." his tone turned sarcastic as he realized I was serious.

"So who are your friends?" I asked him, pointing to the guys sitting next to him.

"This is Quil, and this is his little brother Jared." he said introducing us. I laughed. We kept on talking for a while; making jokes, and laughing hard.

I began to notice Leah glaring at me and whispering with her new friends. Good, she's jealous. I laughed even harder and Edward smiled at me. There was something about him. Like he was perfect for me. I smiled back, enjoying the sweet taste of humor. This was just what I needed; new and awesome friends. Pretty soon Leah made her way over to our group, with her new girlfriends in tow. What a flirt. She flirted wholeheartedly with Edward. Edward, Quil, Jared and I all rolled our eyes.

"Hey Bells, what's your number?" Edward interrupted Leah at one point, playing with his phone.

"206 739 8824." I recited and smiled. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. A text from an unknown number. I opened it, and saw Hey it's Edward. Don't you have to swim now? Hint hint... lol. I laughed and nodded quickly at him.

"Hey guys I have to go down and swim soon." I said.

Leah rolled her eyes, but Quil, Jared, and Edward grinned at me.

"We'll come down and cheer you on!" Edward pumped his fist into the air.

Alright let's go." I laughed. Guys are so weird.


	3. Chapter 3: Cheers and Wins

**Chapter 2**

They sure did cheer me on. I whooped little miss Leah. I creamed her and then kicked her ass into next week. It felt pretty dang good. I gave her a sympathetic smile as she practically burst into tears.

The 500 free wasn't too hard to beat her in. She had only ever beaten me in it once, and I proved to everyone today that that should be forgotten.

"High five! You rocked!" Quil exclaimed excitedly, appearing in front of me.

I high fived him and laughed. He was so ready for his race.

"Pumped much?" I giggled.

"You bet I am! Yea!" He pounded on his bare chest like King Kong.

I saw Edward coming up to us and turned to smile at him. He looked warily at Quil's enthusiasm.

"I have a feeling that this is going to hurt." he pessimistically complained. The 500 was not his event.

"Oh come on man! You and I are going to rock them out of the pool!" Quil clapped him on the back.

"Yeah Edward! I'll cheer y'all on!" I called over my shoulder laughing, as I walked to the coaches' table.

"Nice darling!" Coach Esme gave me a one arm hug, her eyes on the moving digits of the stopwatch in her other hand.

"Thanks Esme. Did I go far out enough on my turns?" I asked the coach.

"Yes, but you could've streamlined a little harder." she discussed with me seriously.

"Okay, thanks," I turned to Coach Carlisle. "How was that coach?"

"Pretty good, but you forgot to kick halfway through," he smiled bluntly. "I want your legs hurting so bad you need help getting out of the water."

"Okay what were my splits?" I laughed.

"First 100 was 1:01, then you held it at 1:08 for two hundreds, then a 1:09, work on that 4th hundred, and you finished strong with a 1:05." Carlisle said and then waved me away.

I waltzed down to the other end of the pool and got in between Quil and Edward's lanes, ready to cheer. I waved wildly and they jumped in the air with big, goofy grins on their faces. I guessed Quil had finally got Edward pumped. I laughed as they waved outrageously at me before stepping onto the blocks.

"Swimmers, take your marks..." I heard the referee say. "BEEP!"

I screamed go at the top of my lungs as they lurched forward into the chlorinated, blue pool.

"Go Quil! Go Edward!" I yelled at them as they came to the wall. I was lap counting for Edward and Jared was next to me, lap counting for his brother.

I took the lap counter off the little ledge and turned the numbers so that a large, black three showed. When Edward was halfway down the pool, sprinting towards my side of the pool, I shook the lap counter into the water and screamed for him to go faster. I was a professional lap counter, having been lap counted for since I was 10. I laughed as he soaked my almost dry body from head to toe with a tsunami arising from his feet hitting the wall.

By the time the laps were at 15, Edward had managed to get a good five body lengths on Quil. Quil could come back with a quick burst energy at the end though. Edward better not take his lead for granted. I cheered them on mercilessly, laughing each time they splashed me. Jared yelled for them too. I screamed until I felt I was losing my voice. They finally finished, Edward taking first.

"Awesome job," I clapped for them as they got out of the pool. "But you didn't beat me!"

"Get her!" Quil, Jared, and Edward began running after me. I zoomed out to the concession area, but of course slipped on some water and landed right on my butt. All four of us were laughing hysterically as the boys helped me up.

"What hotel are you guys staying at?" I asked when I could form coherent sentences again.

"Holiday Inn," Edward answered for all of them, his face red from laughing so hard. "How about you?"

"Same," I smiled. "Guess I'll meet you guys there! Last one to the vending machines has to kiss Jared!"

At that we all began running up the bleachers to grab our bags, shoving each other out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Wars

**Chapter 3**

"C'mon Mom!" I moaned. "Can't you drive any faster? What happened to your extreme efficiency?"

I had to get to the hotel before Quil, Jared and Edward did. I didn't want to have to kiss Jared!

"I don't know why you're in such a hurry to get to the hotel, but if it has anything to do with Edward Masen, I don't want you getting involved." my mom, Renee Swan said. She was a little overprotective sometimes.

"Mom, I'm thirteen. I'm not going to do anything stupid. This isn't going to turn out like Jacob," I paused for a minute, shuddering as I considered that thought. "They're my friends!"

"All right, but I want you back in the hotel room at 9:30. No staying out 'til eleven like the last meet."

I cringed as her words sparked my memory of spending the whole weekend with Leah and Jacob, only to find out Monday how much I really meant to both.

"I promise!" I called over my shoulder as I bolted from the vehicle. We had finally arrived at the hotel.

I sprinted to the vending machines that sat next to the elevator. As I skidded to a halt, I came face to face with Edward. I got that weird sensation again, that there was something about him that had a magnetic pull on me. I looked away and laughed it off.

"Where are Quil and Jared?" I asked, finding us alone.

At that moment the elevator dinged and Quil trotted out, Jared on his heels.

"Looks like Jared will have to kiss himself!" I gave him a wolf whistle and laughed with the guys.I hadn't noticed something very important until it was too late. Edward had his hand behind his back the whole time and there was an ice machine next to the vending machine...

Before I could yell stop, I felt crushed ice going down the back of my shirt.

"Ugh! That's fricking cold!" I screamed. "You jerk."

By the time I got all the ice out the guys were in hysterics over my fit of rage. I calmly walked over them to the ice machine. I stuck out my hand and got a handful of ice. The boys stopped laughing as they realized what was happening. They looked at each other in mock horror as to what was freezing my fist of rage off, and then sprinted to the elevator. I made it in just as the doors were closing. I had them cornered.

"You can't escape me now!" I smiled wickedly. I lunged for Edward, shoving half the ice down the front of his shirt.

Then I turned to Quil and Jared. Jared stared at my wicked expression and looked at Edward trying to get all the ice out. He and Quil began to press random elevator buttons, trying to get out. I got them both, just as Jared bumped into the fire alarm button. Right then the doors opened, and we booked it!

Breathlessly, we tumbled down the stairs laughing our heads off.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the weekend passed by in a blur. There were numerous incidents involving ice machines, and plenty of teasing and joking.

I texted Edward each morning, and we'd all meet for breakfast, then we took the party up to my room. Which means pigging out and watching TV until it was time for the meet to start.

Edward laughed as we waved goodbye, and I texted him as soon as I got into the car.

I told him to stop putting ice down girl's shirts, it could get him in trouble later in life. He replied saying he'd be sure to keep that in mind.

We texted for a few hours. The whole time he was texting me, Leah was texting him. He told me every little detail Leah told him, like my own, personal spy. It was nice. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy. I liked talking to Edward. He was so much more than what Jacob had been. He was really smart, nice, cute, and funny.

The next night, Monday, we texted again for quite a few hours. We had a question war and it went on for a long time. We were bouncing questions back and forth for a long time, when he asked me a question that made things slightly more dramatic.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked randomly.

I was so excited about what would come next. I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Jess about my boyfriend tomorrow.

"No do you have a girlfriend?" I hastily replied.

"Yeah, as of today:)" came the really depressing reply.

"Oh thats great. What's she like?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

He told me how smart, funny, and nice she was. Her name was Tanya Denali. Let me tell you, I **hate** Tanya Denali...


	6. Chapter 6: School Gossip

**Chapter 5**

"I hate Tanya Denali!" I shouted at Jessica and Alice.

"Shhhh... Bells, calm down. She doesn't sound so great, maybe they'll break up." Alice assured me.

"Yeah, Bells. Its not like they're getting married." Jessica added.

"So you have you talked to Ja...." Alice trailed off as soon as she saw my face.

"No." I simply stated.

We were sitting in our usual meeting spot before school. Both girls were excited by my news, you could see it in their eyes. They had heard about Jacob throughout the summer and Edward was so.... new.

"I just don't know what to do." I sighed.

Alice and Jessica comfortingly put their arms around me and led me to the cafeteria.

The first two periods passed quickly. In third period, I decided to talk to Sam Uley. He was pretty much my brother. We were bent on annoying each other forever.

"Do you know a guy named Edward Mason who goes to your pool?" I asked Sam.

Sam, Quil, Jared, and Edward went to a different pool then I. Our team was too big for one dinky little pool.

"Oh yeah. I know him. Why do you ask?" he eyed me curiously.

"Well at the October meet, I met him, Quil and Jared Attera. They're so funny!" I laughed.

"Yeah they are." he answered blandly. He was so boring at school.

"Geez. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." I rolled my eyes at his mood.

"DAH!" he replied.

"DAH DUH!" I countered.

This went on for a very long time.

"You're a fatty." he told me.

"Yeah? Well, you're a cow!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Moo." he smiled.

We both laughed until our Science teacher came around and shushed us. Then we giggled with our mouthes closed.

"So why do you ask if I know Edward?" Sam asked me as we walked through the hall to language arts. Jessica was walking with some other friends. Sam and I always walked to this class together.

"No reason." I immediately blushed. I'm a really bad liar.

"You like him, don't you?" he poked my shoulder.

"You can't tell him, because he has a girlfriend. And I still like Jacob Black. You know that." I quickly replied.

"Ah Jacob Black. Will you ever get over him?" he sighed dramatically and looked at me.

"Maybe someday." I sighed just as dramatically.

We looked at each other and laughed, as our teacher ushered us into the classroom.

After language arts, it was lunchtime. Jessica and Sam sat at different tables than me. I sat with Angela Webber, Alice, and Lauren Conrad. Lauren wasn't as bad as I told Alice she would be. I still didn't trust her as much as Ang and Alice, but it was getting there. Jessica, Alice and I used to be best friends, but Jessica had started hanging with a different crowd, and Alice and I didn't want to associate ourselves with them. Sam sat at the jock table. No one at that table had any positive feelings for me except for Sam so I was definitely not sitting there. So Ang, Alice, Lauren and I had create our own table.

"Bella we need to discuss Jacob." Alice placed her fork down as if she were making a declaration.

"What about him?" I twisted my fork into my beef jerky salad.

"What is going on with you two?" Alice asked exasperated.

Why did everyone feel the need to ask me that today?

"Nothing. We haven't spoken in a month," I quickly changed the subject. "So Angie, how are you today?"

"Isabella Swan, don't you dare change the subject!" Alice furiously exclaimed.

I ignored her and smiled grimly at Angie.

"As you can see my day's being a little annoying." I made a face.

"Alice, I don't think Bells wants to talk about it." Angela quietly helped me out.

"Ugh! Fine. But I will not forget about it." Alice warned us.

I sighed, thinking that this was not an empty threat. The lunch bell rang and we all groaned as we raced to our lockers. I went on to US History, putting all thoughts of Jacob Black out of my mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob Black

**Chapter 6**

That night I texted Edward for a while. He asked me if I had a myspace so I added him as a friend. That was the night everything changed.

You see, if I had never added him, I would've never seen his profile. If I had never seen his profile, I would've never seen his top friends. For in his top friends was the face of the guy everyone had asked me about at school. In his top friends, was the one, the only Jacob Black.

I contemplated what I should do. My mouse moved to click on his name several times before I actually did it. I looked at his picture there, big and easy to see. I clicked on the add as friend button. Something I regret to this day. I sent him a message saying, 'Hey it's Bells.'

In five minutes my computer dinged; I had one new message. With shaking hands, I clicked on the little notification.

"Hey. How ya been?" he had replied.

"I've been good. A little tired, but good. How have you been?" I sent back.

A few minutes later my laptop dinged again.

"Ahh.... I've been better. Whatever happened between you and Leah?" he asked me.

"She spread a bunch of rumors about me." I told him.

"Oh. Well I liked how it was last summer. With all three of us as the three musketeers." he seemed to whine.

"I miss it too, but what can I do? You know how she is." I pointed out to him.

"True. So what are you up to?" he changed the subject.

"Just hanging out, You?" I replied.

"Same. It's been a while since we talked, hasn't it?" he asked me.

"Yeah it has been a really long time." I smiled as I typed.

"Well are you going to practice tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yup, are you?" I answered.

"Yesssssss." came the quick reply.

"Cool. Did you hear about Carlisle's new car?" I asked randomly.

"No! What kind of car?" he asked, very interested.

"Black mercedes." I was proud to be able to tell him that.

"Wow. Nice machine." he sounded impressed.

"I guess." I said, unsure.

"Well I have to go to sleep. BYE!" he wished me well.

"Night." I simply replied.

That night I slept nicely, saving our conversation to my phone. I couldn't wait to show Alice and Jess!

**A/N: Alright everyone. So my avid readers may have noticed how I update pretty much everyday. This is because I already have the story in my head, and there are certain parts I really want to write about. So please take a moment to review. Tell me how to make it better, what to include, what parts you want in the story... That kind of stuff. For your information, I plan to take this story until Bella and Edward are Seniors, and I'm only a Freshman myself. I need funny high school stories to make this great. I promise to have Chapter 12 up by Sunday, so keep watching the screen. I love you all! Keep on reading!**

**Love,**

**THeChLOriNEJUnKIe**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 7**

For the next month, I lived in bliss. I would go to school, ready to fawn with Jessie and Alice over the previous night's conversation I had with Jacob. Then Sam would hear a little, because he was Sam and seemed to know everything. I'd go to practice and see my Jacob. My Jacob. How wonderful those two words seemed to fit together. How easy as day and night, lively as the sun and the moon, ink on paper, it just seemed to fit. We flirted and laughed effortlessly; there were no boundaries. Well, that is except for one unspoken rule...

Leah had become dangerous. She hung on to Jacob's every word, laughed at all the right moments. In other words, she aimed to outshine me in every way. And proved this on several occasions. She had made every girl she had ever spoken to hate my guts. That was the problem. She wanted Jacob, and knew I was the one thing standing in her way. Jacob and I sometimes contemplated on this fact, during our lengthy conversations. We discussed ways to meet each other secretly, as to not strike and suspicions in Leah.

We planned to meet before practice on one such day. It was a Tuesday. We were going to have a secret meeting before practice; we always get there early. I was anxious when my mother picked me up, wondering if I would make him wait. I told her to drive fast, that I had things to do, as politely as a thirteen year old girl can tell her mother such things. She told me that if I really want to be in a car accident I should unbuckle my seatbelt. So I sat silent and nervous in the back, like a pig on its way to be slaughtered.

A thousand what if's were racing through my mind. What if Leah caught us? What if she killed me? What if Jacob was going to tell me never to speak to him again? The last one hit me like a ton of bricks, but I quickly brushed it aside. Jacob wouldn't do that to me; especially not in person, which would be humiliating.

We were supposed to meet by the boxing equipment. It's the place where we used to play around after practice. It held a special meaning for both of us. I immediately ran to the intended destination. I ran past the nice locker room, past the rock wall and tennis courts, past the overweight adults who sweat for an hour to try to look like their instructor, and finally made it to the boxing place.

Jacob wasn't there yet. Well, this was mildly disappointing, considering he said he'd be way earlier than me. Oh well. I can wait. I sat down and bopped a punching bag out of my way.

Five minutes later and still no sign of him. I got up and went to the locker rooms to change into my suit. I went to the pool, thinking perhaps he had forgotten where we were supposed to meet, but he was not there either. Instead, a rather annoyed life guard asked why I was here so early.

Practice started about ten minutes later; without Jacob. I grew anxious waiting for his silhouette to appear in the doorway with his red bag. He was not there.

Finally, forty minutes into the workout, Jacob appeared. He shot an apologetic glance my way as he jumped into the pool, but I looked away. I was hurt. Being stood up for the first time in my life was not an enlightening experience.

Carlisle put up a kick set on the board and I lunged out of the pool to grab a kick board. Jacob met me there.

"I'm sorry I didn't show." he said simply, trying not to get caught by Leah.

"It's alright." I answered dejectedly, attempting the very same thing.

As he turned away, he mumbled something about ninja fighting and walked back to his lane. I slumped back to mine, fingering the foam, yellow kick board in my hands. I knew that it was slowly going away now. All the messages, all the laughter, and all the memories were slowly fading into the darkness I felt inside of me.


	9. Chapter 9: Boyfriend Material

**Chapter 8**

I wish I could say that everything worked out differently than I thought it would. I wish I could tell you that Jacob and I were happily alright and continued to flirt. But that would be a fantasy, and reality never seems to work like that. Around Christmas time, the messages stopped. We didn't speak at practice, we didn't look at each other, we did not interact with each other whatsoever.

Sam and Edward did not even know about the messages, and why would I tell them if it would only make them carry the same burden as I was. Instead, I talked and gossiped, and interacted with them exactly the same. Only Jessie could pinpoint the hollow ache in my laugh.

Edward was growing on me. I considered many ways to get over Jacob. One of the easiest ways was to move on to Edward. It sounded like a perfectly great idea at the time. If only I knew the trouble it would cause me.

Edward and I were really hitting it off. We had some of the same late night conversations Keith and I had shared so well. We talked and questioned and flirted. He told me who he liked, and vice versa, etc. We had plenty of fun times. The hollow ache in my laugh slowly died away, until it became real with Edward sounding in every chord of the twinkling melody.

One weekend in mid-January, a swim meet arrived upon my icy doorstep. I decided to test whether or not Edward would be a better match than Jacob by observing how he reacted to certain things.

Edward would not swim the 500 but the 400 IM that night, and had plenty of time to waste. He sat with me as I prepared to warm up for the 500. This included applying Icy Hot just for extra procastination time. When I finally pulled my cap on and jumped into the pool I swam a full 150 before stopping to sip from my Gatorade. Edward was still there where I had left him. I kept swimming and stopping every few minutes to marvel at his loyalty. While Jacob was off somewhere with Leah, Edward was watching me, Bella Swam, warm up for the cursed 500.

The 500 did not go very well, of course I did have a very cute and perfect distraction. Edward waved me over as I climbed out of the pool.

"Best time." he announced, grinning.

"What was it? I forgot to ask the timers." I asked him bluntly.

"5:35.95." he reported.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"No problem," he changed the subject. "Which hotel are you staying at?"

"Holiday Inn." I answered, smiling.

"Me too," he grinned. "See ya there!"

"See ya," I grinned. "Good luck on your 400 IM, man."

"Yeah, thanks!" he nodded and punched my fist. "It'll be great dude. You gonna stay and cheer?"

"Always!" I exclaimed, before running to the locker room.

What a great day! I hadn't seen Jacob all day, and Edward I'd seen every minute. It was the kind of satisfaction only I could get. My mom says when I am satisfied, I smile just like my dad. I pulled out a big Charlie Swan grin just for her. I got dressed quickly, not wanting to miss Edward's race. Sam would be racing right next to him, and I was definitely not going to miss this showdown.

I begged and pleaded with my Dad to let me stay. Finally, he agreed and said he'd be waiting in the car. I ran through the doors, and over to the blocks. The heat before them was just finishing up; I had made it just in time. I ran over and wished both boys good luck.

"Take your mark........ BEEP!" came the referee's voice.

"Go Sam, Go Edward!" I screamed.

I screamed and yelled and gestured and cheered, at the end sweating as if I had swam the whole thing with them. Edward out touched Sam and was smiling as he got out of the pool. I patted his back and told him well done. Then I turned to Sam. He was having trouble getting out of the pool, so I helped him stand up. His face was twisted in pain and he kept a hand on his stomach. I figured this was probably the source of his mis-content.

**A/N: Ok guys I need reviews! Tell me how I'm doing! Do you like the story? Come on, REVIEW! If I get at least three reviews today, I promise to have Chappy 9 up by tonight. Don't worry, Jacob will come back. I promise that you have not read the end of Jacob Black. But right now, Bella has a chapter in her life I like to call, Edward. I think we all have an Edward somewhere. The person we can't live without. Well have a good day and please please please please REVIEW!!!! By the way, check out the prologue. I made it better.**

**~CHloRiNE JUnKiE~**


	10. Chapter 10: I Think You're Cute

**Chapter 9**

Poor Sam. He was really sick. He had been down with Bronchitis since Christmas, and now he was stuck with the flu. What a sickly child. I mentioned the last line out loud to Sam and dodged a fist that came from the chair he sat in. He leaned over, keeping his head between his knees.

"You okay, man?" I asked him, unsure of what else to say. "You really don't look so good."

"Yeah, I don't feel so good," he croaked out. "Maybe I should go to the hotel and lie down."

"Good idea," I nodded in approval of his plan. "Here comes your dad."

Levi Uley looked like an older version of Sam. He had the same copper hair and olive skin, with those deep brown eyes. Mr. Uley helped Sam up and then turned to walk him to the car.

"Thanks, Bella. He needed that." he smiled at me, as Sam groaned in pain.

"No problem, Mr. Uley. See ya later!" I called after them.

"Bella Swan! You have done it again!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Emily!" I turned and gave my best friend a hug.

Emily was from a rival team that lived 20 minutes from Forks. She went to the same school as Edward, though. Her mom thinks Forks School District is way better than Quillayute Valley School District. The Quillayute Valley Dolphins were the Forks Aquatic Club's only competition. You'd think QVD and FAC would be bitter rivals, but we were mostly good friends. FAC was somewhat larger than QVD, but QVD had a lot of good swimmers and relays.

"How have you been?" I looked her up and down.

"I've been chilling. Heard you got into it with Jake." she whispered lowly, suddenly serious.

"Its a long story." I whispered back, bristled by her sudden knowledge.

"Tell me later then. Now tell me how you seem to whip me in every 500?" her tone turned joking again and I relaxed.

"Well, it just so happens I'm just that amazing..." I pretended to look up at the sky.

"Yeah and I'm Mickey Mouse!" she snorted.

We joked and laughed until it was time to go. She was staying at a different hotel so I wouldn't see her until warm up in the morning.

"Alright Bells," my dad said when I got in the car. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" I said cheerily.

If you're a swimmer, you must know how much drama always takes place right before, during, and after swim meets. Thats just the way it is. When you spend a whole weekend with your team, something is bound to happen. And out of this swim meet, I was going to get pain. Lately, that seemed to be all I was destined for. Pain had started to seem as common as grass in yards. It had become as consistent as the rain that splashed through the town of Forks everyday. Pain was all that would come out of this swim meet.

The rest of the meet passed by without interruption from Jake or Leah. Which was good for me. I invited Edward to my hotel room while we were waiting for the afternoon session to go by. (At this meet, 13 and over goes in the morning, and 12 and under goes in the afternoon.) We hung out and made a video, on my bed. So you can imagine I was a little too happy. The meet ended, and I was sad to leave it behind. It had been a good one, the kind of meet when everything seems to go right.

The next night, Monday, Edward and I were texting when we decided to have a question war. This went on for a couple hours. Towards the end he was giving me advice on how to be more open to guys.

"You know what?" I replied. "You're right. The next time I like a guy, I'll just go up to him and tell him he's cute."

"Yeah exactly!" he encouraged.

"Well..." I hesitated for a second, unsure of how to say this. "I think you're cute."

"Oh." came the odd reply.

"Yeah." I regretted my words now.

"How could I have not seen this?" he seemed so weird.

"Girls think differently than guys." I stated the simple fact.

"Thats what makes it fun though, right?" he said.

"I guess... Well I think I'm going to go back to being shy. Good night!" I felt the wave of rejection wash over me.

"Haha. Goodnight." was all that came back.

I was so not going to school tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Love Sick

**Chapter 10**

I knew Alice would yell at me. So I wasn't surprised when she called.

"I told you, I'm sick." I patiently reminded her.

"No you're love sick. Now get to school!" she sternly ordered.

"I'm not going. You can tell Jessie what happened." I hung up the phone and went back to sleep, dreaming dreams where no one denied you when you called them cute.

I woke up to the kitchen buzzing with energy. I decided that I had to eat, and I was definitely going to practice today. I wouldn't let myself become slow as well as a coward.

I brushed my teeth after I ate and pulled on my swim suit. It was the one Edward is 'jealous of.' The pink design flashed in the mirror and I hurriedly through on some sweats before I felt too depressed to swim.

Swimming was unusually easy today. Maybe it was because my mind was elsewhere today, but Carlisle definitely had some good sprint sets in there. No long distance today. Which kept me on my toes.

I absently got out of the pool at the end of practice and grabbed my swim bag. I didn't spend any time in the hot tub. Hot tub meant Jake, and I really couldn't handle him today. I changed quickly in the locker room, and headed out the door.

It wasn't until I was in the car that I pulled out my phone. It wasn't until then that I discovered what had happened while I was 'sick'.

Alice had told Jessie about my conversation with Edward, but then she had told Ang, Lauren, and a bunch of other girls in the gym locker room. Coincedentially, most of these girls either knew someone, or was someone who was also in my language arts class. Jessie told practically the whole class, which included Sam. Now it just so happens that Emmet and a guy named Jasper are in my language arts class as well. They have been friends with Edward since they were two. So they not only talked to Edward about it, but Sam told Edward every detail as soon as he got to the pool. Then, Edward had called me. Of course, I had been too depressed to text before swimming, so I missed that call. His message was very disconcerting.

"Hey, Sam told me you think I rejected you. Well ummmm... Call me back or text me. Bye." was what I heard on my answering machine.

I groaned and texted Alice, Sam, and Jessie.

"You are dead. No you are deader than dead. When I'm finished with you, there will not be a piece for anybody to identify you with." I angrily punched in the keys.

Then I texted Edward, not quite sure what I should tell him.

"Hey. Um. Well call me." I looked at the message which was clearly lacking speech.

"Okay hold on, got to get to a private place." he replied.

"Ok." I replied awkwardly.

Then the phone rang. My heart rate soared when Edward's name popped up on the small screen. My sweaty hands pressed the answer key and I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

I was in my room, awkwardly laying on my bed.

"Hey." he softly replied.

"So who told you?" I got straight to the point.

"Sam." came the obvious answer.

"Of course," I muttered. "Well why did you call?"

"Because I felt bad," he sounded empathetic. "Bella, I didn't mean to reject you. I want to go out with you."

"What?" I sucked in air.

"Yeah. I really like you, and I'm done with her." he said.

Her meant Tanya. They had broken up in November, and I had been his chocolate ice cream in a way.

"Well good. Now I don't have to kill Sam." I replied.

We both laughed and sighed.

"So I'll see you at Saturday practice?" he asked.

"You will most definitely see me there." I smiled brightly.

"Good, I'll make it official then." and with that we hung up and texted until we fell asleep.

To be honest, I lied to Edward. I still wanted to kill Sam.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoy them. I bet you would enjoy another chapter, right? Well lets see how badly you want another chapter, review as much as you can. You're at six hours right now. Every review I get, is a minute less you have to wait. **

**RxR!**

**~CHLoRiNE JUnKiE~**


	12. Chapter 12: Blissful Oblivion

**Chapter 11**

"HOW COULD YOU?" I bellowed at Sam. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? That I just wouldn't find out? Well GUESS WHAT! I DID!"

"I can see that," he replied calmly. "But aren't you two going out now?"

"Yes. But that's beside the point!" I was flustered.

"Well see, really I did you a favor. If I hadn't told him, you probably wouldn't be going out right now. So I'm off the hook!" He punched the air triumphantly.

I turned away from him and pouted. He had a really good point. If I wasn't so smug about my new boyfriend, I would have killed him for arguing with me.

"Fine," I sighed. "But if you ever do anything like that again, I will not hesitate to lynch you."

"Okay." he had his happy-go-lucky face on.

I practically skipped on my way into the pool. Leah and Jake could have each other. I had Edward! I smiled at that thought, and repeated it over and over in my head until it was stuck there, imprinted in my memory.

Practice went by with unusual swiftness. Once again, my mind was elsewhere. But this time it was in a happy place, not the depressing rejection it had been in before.

I climbed out of the pool and ran to my bag, immediately taking out my phone. Two new messages from Edward. I was in bliss! Nothing could bring me down. I kept thinking about my happiness as I thumbed through my messages. Suddenly I read the message that brought me down. Down wasn't low enough. I had to sit down. I felt like my stomach was being cut into a million pieces. Betrayal, mistrust, hurt, and pain found me quickly and rested there in my head.

**A/N: Consider it a Christmas present. I gave a quick chap without reviews. Review as much as you can to find out what happens. The chap will come out at about 6:00 PST, depending on how many reviews I get. I have swim practice at 3:00 PST, and maybe I'll post one up before that. So REVIEW for chap. Oh and also, I want ideas of what you want the dreaded text message to say. Please pleas please please PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RxR!**

**~CHLoRiNE JUnKiE~**


	13. Chapter 13: Falling

**Chapter 12**

It was a text from Edward that had put such emotions in my head. It had only been a day, and here he was telling me that he didn't feel the same way and he was still in love with Tanya. My heart ripped. I had wanted so many things through him. But now, it was over. Just like Jacob Black, Edward Mason now held a piece of my heart.

I watched as my world came crashing down around me. Jacob had left me, Edward had left me. Was I destined to lose the people I love for the rest of my life?

I texted him back saying okay. I asked him if we could still be friends. I didn't want to lose him completely, as I had Jacob. He said of course, and that he thought we were good friends. I was glad of that.

I called Alice and told her what had happened. She was very sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, hon." she lamented.

I realized that this was bound to happen. I had just thought, you know, after two months he'd be over her. Guess what, folks. I was wrong.

I texted Edward frequently, of course. After the incident, we didn't talk about who we liked much. I'm pretty sure he knew I still liked him, though. It was less exciting, thats for sure, but it was life.

One day during our night owl conversation, about a week after the incident, he seemed different. He texted way too many smiley faces,and said lol far too often. I was getting rather suspicous...

We had a swim meet that weekend. I was excited! It was going to be held at the King County Aquatic Center. It was a pretty long drive, but a really nice pool.

Edward was staying at a different hotel than I was, but that was okay. It was a championship meet, so I'd see him all day long, what with finals and everything.

Sam, Edward, and I met on the bleachers. We set our stuff down and raced down the stairs to warm up.

"I'm going to beat you, Sam!" I called as he ran ahead.

"Bells, Sam, SLOW DOWN!" bellowed Edward from behind us.

Sam and I were pretty good runners, but Edward was not.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" I laughed.

I was sad that QVD was not going to be at this meet. I would not get to see my beloved Emily! But that meant I would be able to spend more time with Edward.

"Sam," I exclaimed. "Get in the pool!"

I swear, that boy takes absolutely forever to get in the water. Edward and I splashed water on Sam until that kid finally jumped in.

Later on, Sam was trying to play Dr. Phil.

"So I think you two should hug." Sam informed us.

"Maybe you wanna hug Edward." I accused him.

"Maybe I do." Sam looked thoughtful.

"Okay... I really do not want to hug you, Sam." Edward looked uncomfortable.

"Edward!" I cried suddenly.

"Bells!" he mimicked.

"We should arm wrestle!" I exclaimed.

"Okay!" he replied.

So we flopped down on the floor in the arm wrestling position.

He of course won, being a muscular 14 year old swimmer, and I being a scrawny thirteen year old girl swimmer. That was a fact of life.

Sam continued to try and be Dr. Phil throughout the weekend, ending with Edward and I telling him to shut his face now or we'd do it for him. He was a good boy after that.

Edward and I had dinner together Saturday night. That was fun. I, being the carnivore I am, ordered a 14 oz. New York steak. He ordered a burger. A match made in heaven!

On Sunday afternoon, he admitted that he had been texting Jessica a lot. And that she knew something I didn't. Well this of course drove me insane. I badgered him as to what it was. All the way home I asked for hints as to what this thing that Jessie knew was. He gave me a couple clues. One was I'm tripping. What kind of clue is that?

I became so exasperated with him that I told him to tell me or I'd shoot him dead. So he told me.

See at this meet, happiness was constructed. At this meet, no pain followed after, at least not for a while. And I wasn't in blissful oblivion either. This was real. This was perfect.

"I'm in love with you, Bells." was what the text message said.


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

**Chapter 13**

Following the text was a series of questions, all asked by me.

"What about Tanya?" was perhaps the most important of them all.

"I'm over her. Completely." he calmly replied.

"You're not going to break up with me tommorow? Or in a couple weeks?" I asked him.

I didn't want us to be an on and off couple like Rosalie and Emmet.

"The only one who will ever do the breaking up will be you." he assured me.

"Alright then. I trust you. So we're going out, then?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yupp." he replied.

Who knew going out could be so awkward? I decided to make a joke.

"I guess Sam was a good Dr. Phil after all." I texted.

"Lol. Good one." he replied.

I checked the time on my phone. It was pretty late. I yawned. Perhaps I should sleep. Dreaming lovely dreams...


	15. Chapter 15: Kisses and Misses

**Chapter 14**

Edward and I texted at night, in the morning, at lunch, and then saw each other at practice. He had started swimming at my pool. My mom constantly complained about how often we saw each other. I rolled my eyes and ignored the woman. My mom had grown up a little more sheltered than I had. Her parents were the strictest people you have ever met.

Edward asked me if I had had my first kiss yet. I knew he had kissed Tanya before. I had actually had my first kiss before. It was at Jessica's party in September. Everyone had been kissing each other, since we were playing spin the bottle. I kissed one of her good friends Eric. He wasn't especially cute or anything, but he was a pretty good kisser.

I told Edward that I already had my first kiss. He asked me if he could be my second. I assured him that we could. We planned out when and where this would happen; we really didn't want people to see. That would be so humiliating.

Jessica laughed so hard when she heard that we had planned when and where to kiss. I rolled my eyes at her chuckles. Alice hadn't had her first kiss yet. She said she didn't want to turn out like her mom, who had become pregnant with her at nineteen.

"So Bells," Jess started in between fits of laughter. "When and where are you going to have this shin dig?"

"Friday. At three. At the pool." I glared at her.

"Where at the pool?" she asked.

This was the hard part. I hadn't suggested the place, he had. But still... It was a little suspicious. I was glad I had never mentioned the 'secret meeting' with Jacob that had never happened to Jess or Alice.

"By the boxing stuff." I answered casually.

"Kinky," she commented. "You know, Friday at three is kind of catchy..."

"I know, right?" I exclaimed. "I could sing it in a song!"

We both giggled until class started. It was Thursday, January 29th. Tomorrow would be Friday. The Friday. I bit my lip in nervousness.

I woke up on that Friday in a mist. I couldn't wait until three. It was going to be very interesting.

"Dude!" I exclaimed to Alice at lunch. "Three more hours!"

"Yeah. Bella we know. You've been reminding us for every half hour since 7 o'clock this morning." Alice grunted.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I'm just so excited."

"We know, Bells. We know." Angela smiled at me, patiently.

"Ang understands." I sniffed.

"Bells, I got two hours of sleep last night," Alice started. "Do. Not. Give. Me. This. Bull. Shit."

"Ok..." I backed off. "So Lauren, how are you and Tyler?"

"Good." she smiled dreamily.

"I think there's something you're not telling us..." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Well," she sighed. "We kissed a lot this weekend. And maybe there was some tongue involved...."

"Ooooooooooooo..." I wolf whistled. "Where's the lucky guy now?"

"He's coming," she couldn't seem to stop smiling. "He's getting lunch."

"Alright," I laughed. "How about you, Ang? Ben asked you out yet?"

Angela has had a crush on Ben since seventh grade. You can totally tell he likes her too. But neither of them are bold enough to make a move.

"No," she sighed. "I wonder if it'll ever happen."

"It's okay Ang," I patted her on the back. "He'll come to his senses one of these days. You know, you're a strong independent woman, why don't you ask him?"

"I am?" she asked uncertainly.

"You are." I stated confidently.

"I'll think about it." she looked thoughtful.

The rest of the day seemed to last forever. Finally at 2:20, school was let out. My dad picked me up in his peach, though he called it tan, '83 Chevy truck. He drove me home and I practically jumped into my swim suit and ran to grab my bag. I scooped up a towel and dumped it into my bag on the way out, pausing only to grab a lemon lime gatorade. Grinning, I ran towards the waiting car.

Friday at three repeated over and over in my head. It was about 2:50 when my dad stopped in front of Forks Aquatic Club. I didn't know what to do with myself, as I nervously out of the car. I only knew one thing; if this boy stood me up at the same place, not a single body part of mine was touching his face except for my fist.

I paused for a second before walking towards the doors. I heard a car screech to a stop and someone get out of it behind me.

"Bells!" I whirred around.

"Edward!" I laughed.

We walked side by side, both of us grinning from ear to ear. As soon as we got past the front desk we hesitated for a moment, turning to look at one another. I immediately felt the same warm sensation that I had when I first met him. Like he was the one.

"I have to go change into my suit..." he trailed off, breaking eye contact.

"Okay," I smiled weakly, the intensity of gaze gradually wearing off. "I'll wait right here."\

I plopped down on the small bench right in between the girls' and boys' locker rooms. He laughed as I took out my phone and began texting. I looked up and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Go get dressed!" I shooed him away.

He laughed as he headed into the locker room.

After about two minutes, the longest two minutes of my life, he walked back out. We smiled at each other as I stood up. We walked side by side slowly. I smiled as the rock wall and tennis courts passed by us, and the sweaty workout rooms were gone. Finally we made it to the place. I dumped my swim bag on the ground and he followed suit. I began to get nervous. What if we both chickened out? What if he had been joking? I leaned against one of the punching bags and analyzed him, wondering what he was thinking about. He looked at me and laughed.

"Whats that look?" he teased.

"Nothing." I smiled.

Then it just happened. It was like a magnetic pull. We just walked towards each other and wrapped our arms around each other. He hugged me first, holding me tight and burying his head on my shoulder. Just as I was wondering if I should do the same, he pulled back. Smiling he leaned his head in and his lips touched mine. I didn't know what to do. I kind of moved my lips with his, hoping it was all good. Then I realized his eyes were closed! He looked funny. I almost started laughing, but stopped myself before I ruined this. I decided maybe I should close my eyes too. So I did. The kiss lasted for about ten more seconds before he pulled away. My eyes fluttered open. He hugged me again.

"Mmmm. You smell nice." he whispered in my ear.

I didn't say anything. I just smiled. I had worked hard to make myself look and smell good this morning. I had worn all my favorite clothes: my black and rainbow polka-dotted bra, my black underwear, my lacy white undershirt, my blue and white striped aeropostale shirt, my really old pair of form fitting Hollister jeans, my silcver star necklace, and my favorite boots. I had sprayed some perfume and body spray on for some finishing touches. My brown hair was completely straight, and I had a touch of mascara and eyeliner on.

He leaned in for the kill, or in this case kiss, again. Knowing what was up ahead, I closed my eyes this time, moving my lips with his. His tongue entered my mouth. I, not knowing what to think of the feeling of my boyfriend's tongue in my mouth, kinda froze for a second. I resumed the kiss though, getting used to the foreign object that had startled me.

After a minute, the kiss ended. He pulled away and we smiled at each other. It was nice, really nice.

We walked back to the pool smiling at each other, like a couple of idiots.

The whole practice passed by with him, and I didn't want it to end.

As soon as practice ended, I called Alice and Jess. Alice first, she needed to be woken up from her grumpy day.

"OH MY GOD! You realize you have gone farther than me now, right?" she laughed.

"Yes, I realize that Alice." I laughed back.

"Well how good was he?" she pried for the details.

"Well...." I started.

Thats when I realized he hadn't been as good as Eric. I had only had two kisses in my lifetime, and the one with my boyfriend was second best. I started laughing really hard.


	16. Chapter 16: The End or the Beginning?

**Chapter 15**

After that wonderful and awkward day, I kissed Edward several more times. But after about a month, he started going back to the other pool. I thought that it couldn't end. That it was never going to sink. Until my Titanic hit the iceberg.

"This isn't going to work, Bells." came the text.

"Yeah I know." my reply surprised me. I thought I was stupid enough to get down on my knees and beg for him to stay with me. Apparently I am smart.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Saturday practice." he answered, awkwardly.

"Yeah see ya then." I replied.

Saturday practice was tougher than usual. I kept trying not to think of our last conversation, but it was hard not to every time I saw his angelic face.

At one point we had a sprint set, and I was in the way of a sprinter charging into the wall. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the side of the lane. Where he touched, I felt electric sparks.

So the week went on. Jess and Alice comforted me, and I lived without my Edward. He was gone on a trip to Seattle anyways, which meant he was out of service. I didn't think that anything could pull me out of my misery. That is until the day I showed up to practice early, and found Jacob sitting on the bleachers at the pool.

"Hey Bells." he nodded at me.

Jacob had his hands behind his head and was leaning back against the bleachers. He looked at me like I was some sort of prey about to be hunted. Suddenly he jumped up and got right in front of me. Was that cologne? Mmmmm... It smells so good...

"Hey Jake." I casually raised my eyebrows at his nonchalant stance.

"Come on let's go!" he suddenly grabbed my wrist and sprinted down the club, to what I could only guess would be the boxing equipment...


	17. Chapter 17: Escaping

**Chapter 16**

I was kind of scared. He looked like he was really going to do this. I didn't have much experience in this, and I wasn't sure if I was ready. I only had ever played spin the bottle once and had a couple stolen kisses from Edward. I wasn't ready for what Jessie and Alice liked to call 'full frontal snogging.' Not yet, anyway.

Suddenly he stopped running. I looked around confused. We had only gotten as far as the tennis courts. We were only halfway down the club. Why had he stopped here? Then I realized his phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, his gaze never leaving my eyes.

"Hello? Oh, hey dad. Whats up?.... No. I'm at the pool... Yeah... Practice will start in 15 minutes..." he went on and on with his dad.

I sunk into a nice blue armchair, and waited for him to finish. He looked at me and walked towards me until he was right in front of the chair. Then he turned around and sat on me.

"Ow!" I complained.

He put his finger to his lips and finished the conversation with his dad. I pouted like a child. Then he turned to me and leaned his head in until his forehead was rubbing mine. Our noses touched and just as I thought he was about to kiss me, he got off me and the chair. Well, that was interesting.

"Where are we going?" I asked him suspiciously.

"You'll see." he smiled down at me.

With that we took off, sprinting side by side. As the hallway got narrower, he tried to push me up against the wall by shoving me with his forearm. I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed him back, elbowing him in the side. We went down the hallway like this, pushing, shoving, and laughing. The aching feeling disappeared. I was glad I chose to dress up today, as I suddenly glanced in the window as we passed it, analyzing my appearance.

We stopped at the raquet ball courts to catch our breath. As we leaned over with our hands on our knees, panting heavily, we looked at each other and smiled. He then pushed me into an empty raquet ball court and stood there, blocking the door. I folded my arms and looked at him crossly.

"Jake, what do you think you are doing?" I asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"I think I am staying in here with you for a while." he raised his eyebrows, daring for me to object, which I did not.

He leaned in and once again his forehead rubbed against mine, and his nose coordinated against mine. He was leaning in, closer and closer. I closed my eyes, anticipating what was coming. Abruptly the pressure of his forehead against mine was lifted. My eyes fluttered open, wondering why he would just not kiss me already. The insecurity I had felt before was completely gone now, and I just wanted his lips on mine.

I raised my eyebrow at him, asessing his unactive behavior. I was clueless.

"You know," he started, grinning at me. "We could just stay in here for the whole practice."

I looked at him like he was insane. Seriously? My mom or dad would kill me, and then use the body parts to beat him to death. There was no way.

"Can't. My mom would literally slit my throat." I bluntly pointed out.

"How would she find out?" his irressistable voice whined.

"She watches every single practice." I answered.

"Well I'm afraid I'm not letting you out." He crossed his arms and blocked the doorway, which was also the only exit out of here.

"Oh come on! You have to!" I exclaimed.

This was too much for me. I tried to get past using several strategies I have never seen a girl use. These included punching, thumb wars, and dodging. Finally he gave in, and let me through. I sighed in relief and went to the pool, with Jacob following like a little puppy behind me.


	18. Chapter 18: Jealous Much?

**Chapter 17**

As I entered the pool with Jacob trailing behind me, I blushed at the amount of witnesses there were to this scene of us together. My face turned to a deep scarlet and I stared at the concrete as I walked to the silver bleachers. I laughed as Jake slammed his red bag down onto the bleachers, making everyone jump.

I wished Sam was here, so I could hit him for being so right about Jake. I wished Ed- no. I couldn't dare think his name. That would make the hollow ache come back. I sighed. How long was this fling with Jake going to last, anyways? I watched with an aching heart as Leah made her way over to my Jacob. He looked apologetically at me, and I gave him an understanding smile. We couldn't risk being exposed. That was the rule, right?

Practice was pretty much the same as always. Carlisle tried to kill us by making the hardest sets in the world. It was all the same. Leah shamelessly flirted with Jake throughout the whole practice. Same.

I got out of the pool with a heavy heart as I watched Leah drape herself over Jake like a curtain. I packed up my stuff and got out of there as quickly as possible.

I felt like I had just about enough of bad boys. Jessie went out with a new one every week. This week was a red headed Troll as Sam liked to call him. While Alice continued her search for the right guy, she kept on finding the wrong guy. Angela didn't want bad boys, so she didn't date. This was the best solution I had heard yet. The only good boys I had really ever met were Ed**- **_him _and Sammy boy. Well I guess Quil and Jared weren't really bad... but they weren't exactly what I'd call good either. Jake was my bad boy right now. The thing about those kids of boys, you might hate them for a while, but as soon as they touch you, you melt into their arms. Thats the way it is these days. Sucks, doesn't it?

So while I was pretty much the secret girlfriend Jake could have anytime he pleased, Leah was there. She was always there. I felt like I was getting cheated out of it. But I was falling head over heels.

I finally worked up the nerve to text Edward that night. I told him about Jake and how he was suddenly talking to me again and flirting with me. I still hadn't told him about the myspace messages, and now the text messages. Jake had finally gotten a cell phone. We texted a lot about life in general. I told Edward all this and he gave me some advice and wished me luck. It was rather sweet, actually.

Things were the way they were for a reason, I assumed. Maybe Edward and I weren't meant to be yet. Maybe Jacob and I needed each other right now. Whatever the case, I would soon find out for real.

_Alice, _I texted. _How many times have you gone over the guest list?_

_I lost count after 30. _came the reply.

It was March 19th, two more days until I turned 14. Great. I really hate birthdays. I mean why celebrate them? We all know you're a year older than you were last year. No need to show it off too. But, just to make Jessie and Alice stop nagging me, I decided to throw a huge dance party at my house. Edward couldn't go. He had to play piano for the choir girls at the Northwest Choir Concert. I wasn't going to invite Jacob. That would be to difficult. Sam would be my main man at the party. That was alright with me. It might be fun to torture him the whole night...


	19. Chapter 19: Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 18**

Tonight was perfect. I could feel it. Everything was set. The decorations were exactly as Alice had said, the food was ready for the swimmers (aka the animals that don't stop eating named Sam and Bella), and the cake had arrived. My mom knew a woman who's husband knew a guy who knew a cousin who knew a guy who's boss hooked us up with the sweetest light and sound system ever. The lights changed color in beat to the music, the fog machine created a rave environment, and the disco ball was perfectly proportioned with the dancing colored lights.

Alice came first, to make sure it was all set up properly, then Sam followed soon after. Jess and Mike trailed behind Sam. Alex, the strongest guy I knew, ducked under the doorway, dragging his twin sister Anna along with him. Avery followed right behind them. Maria, Nettie, and Lucy, all from Texas, trailed behind a pained looking Jasper Whitlock. Oh god. Emmett Mcarthy and Rosalie Hale were about 5 minutes behind Jasper. I laughed as Quil and Jared joined us. Kim and Claire, there steady girlfriends, came in the same car. They wiggled their eyebrows at me as they passed through. I shook my head, chuckling. The music was already on, and people were starting to dance.

We were in my backyard. The green grass glowed in the disco light, and the pool had become lit up with silver lights Alice had demanded I hang. It was a lot of fun. Alice, I noticed, couldn't take her eyes off of Jasper. He couldn't release her gaze either. He had curly blonde hair, and the deepest blue eyes you have ever seen. Alice pointed this out to me several times during the night.

Jessica eyes kept meeting Mike Newton's. I was glad for this. Mike had taken to following me around lately, and I really wanted to get rid of him.

This was the night I had been looking forward to. The night when I could just hang with my friends and not have to deal with any drama from Edward or Jake. You could say it was a girls' night out. But there are way too many guys here to make that statement true.

The disco lights were insane. Everyone laughed and told me what an awesome party it was. I told them it was mostly Alice's doing. They would giggle and say of course. But of course it was Alice's doing. It couldn't have been mine.

"I got to say Alice, the music is sensational, the food fantastic, and the decorations fab-u-lous!" I grinned at her. "How'd you do it?"

"A good decorator never reveals her secrets." she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Are you dissing Martha Stewart?" I pretended to be astonished.

"Maybe," she laughed, taking a sip of punch. "Alright everyone, present time!"

I groaned internally. Why couldn't she have written don't bring presents on the invitation? I would've been the ultimate gift!

"Alright, oh how pretty Bells! You must wear that the next time we go shopping..." her voice cut off.

The noise had suddenly ceased. I fingered the silky shirt Rose and Em had gotten me. Did I dare look up and see why they had stopped? No.... I couldn't. I thought I would puke. This can't be happening! Edward or Jake? Which one? Which one did I want to be there? I slowly raised my gaze, pausing at the moonlight shining in the petals floating on the pool...

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! I am evil, aren't I? If you want to find out who it is, review review review... By the way, we aren't even halfway through the story. So the cliffhanger isn't really leaving you at the height of the drama. I plan for this story to go all the way through high school, or at least until Jake graduates. I'm going to make a quick confession though. This story is mostly about my life. I changed the names of the real people to match Twilight characters, but its the same plot line as my life. In fact, I'm chatting with my real Jacob online right now! If you have any suggestions on how I, as the Bella of my life, should handle this please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Knight in Shining Armour

**Chapter 19**

_Don't make me look up, don't look up, please don't look up, _I thought to myself. I wasn't ready for this. I really did not know who I wanted to be standing there. Jake or Edward? Come on, God. Give me a break. Don't make me choose now. I knew Alice would literally get up and suck my blood if I didn't look up soon enough. I could actually feel her irritation from where she was sitting. So I took a chance.

I looked up and there he was, in all his glory. I shook my head at his always sharp clothes. I saw Jessica look at me, and so I turned my head towards her. She mouthed, _Is that him? _I nodded, irritated. Alice nudged me. I turned my head and she gave me a look. I sighed. I got up and let the Edward in through the back, chain link gate. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Choir concert ended early." he whispered to me.

His excuse for not being able to make it to my party had been a choir concert. I had thought that was just an excuse for not wanting to come to his ex-girlfriend's party. He smiled at me and speculated at the party of so many people now staring at him. He glanced down at the small package he held in his hands. He passed it back and forth before handing it to me. I held it for a minute in my hand before setting it down with all the other presents.

"Looks like I brought your present just in time." he grinned, trying to break the thick ice of silence that had suddenly frozen over everyone.

"Looks like it," I smiled halfheartedly back, and then my tone turned serious. "Why are you here?"

"I heard there was a party going on!" he exclaimed.

At that, Alice pumped up the music and everyone started dancing. I laughed at the party animals, then I looked back at the boy who had once broken my heart. Alice motioned for me to go and talk to him. Edward was still gazing at me, and it was starting to freak me out. I walked up to him and put a very grave look on my face.

"We need to talk." I informed him, speaking loudly over the beat of the music.

I grabbed his wrist and led him to the side of the house. I stopped when the music became background noise, and turned to look at him. I wordlessly looked at him.

"Why did you really come?" I asked him seriously. "There was no Choir concert tonight."

"No there wasn't." he looked at the ground impishly.

"So why did the fake choir concert end early? Tell me exactly why you came here." I crossed my arms and looked up at him sternly.

"I came because there's something that's bothering me Bells," he paused and bit his lip.

God he is so cute when he bite his lip. I sighed. Why can't I get over him? I still felt the same way for him as I had when we had gone out. I was still in love with Edward. I waited for him to continue with whatever was bothering him, giving him a look.

"See I've been a little jealous," he continued. "Whenever you would tell me what new thing that Jacob would say, or how he would flirt with you, I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wished it were me you were saying these things about. I wished that I was the one you felt like that about. You can't den you don't feel for him. Even when we were going out I could tell you still felt for him. But I was wondering, if maybe some part of you still felt that way about me. Because I feel that way about you with my whole heart and soul. Bella, do you think, if you felt that way, you could give me another chance?"

I stared at him, all speech escaping me. What is he? A mind reader? Then I remembered what he had said. 'I feel that way about you with my heart and soul.' I felt like I was on a roller coaster. One second I'm down, then I'm up with Jake, then I'm down and up with Edward. Why couldn't life ever be simple? One of them pick me, and keep me... Maybe this was that point though. Maybe this was the part of my life when consistency rules all. Now its time to get off the roller coaster and leave the carnival, with Edward. A million questions infiltrated that thought. What ifs filled my head. What if he hurt me again? What if Tanya stole him away? What about Jake? What if this is just a joke? What if he doesn't mean it? What if?

Then I thought, that if he breaks it off tomorrow, or in a couple weeks, it doesn't matter. I should just enjoy now and this moment. Because this is the moment that I get. This is now and now the only thing I wanted was him. I came out of my momentary shock and looked into his onyx eyes, hunting for the truth of his question. Thats when I realized he wasn't faking. I smile crossed my features.

Once, when I was still friends with Leah and didn't like Jake yet, she had asked me what she should do if Jake were to ever ask her out. I had contemplated this for a moment. She liked the guy, so what should I tell her to say? I looked at her desperate face and knew the answer to her question. I simply told her to smile and say yes, because that was the best way to tell him you felt the same way. Well that rule now applied to this very situation. So I smiled at him and said yes. Because in those three little letters, so much meaning stood. In those three little letters stood the answer to my prayers. In those three little letters, I accepted what I desired most in the world. And in that smile, I lit up his world.

He grinned broadly and took my hand. I closed my fingers around his. We looked at each other for a moment. Then I reached my head up, standing on my tip toes, and kissed his soft lips. I placed my feet flat on the ground again and stood there for a moment staring into those chocolate eyes. He let go of my hand and put his arms around my waist. I felt a tear well up on my cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it away. Then his lips found mine and we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Desperation being the drive behind the kiss.

I felt like I was on the edge of bliss. We moved our lips as if in synchronization. His tongue touched my lips, begging for entrance. I obliged, while he explored the various areas and corners of my mouth. I nearly laughed as an intense sense of deja vu hit me. I used my lips to tell him that yes I still feel that way. Finally we pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

We walked back out to the party hand in hand, smiling like the two biggest idiots in the world. Everyone turned to look at us. As soon as there eyes glanced down to our hands clasped together, they cheered wildly. If I could've lived any moment of my life over and over again until I die, heck if I could've died right then and there, I would've been the happiest person to have ever walked the earth. The embarrassment of the wolf whistles coming from Sam, Quil, and Jared made me blush, but it was worth it. I remembered Jacob. I knew it wouldn't have been the same if I looked up and had seen Jake there instead of Edward. And with good reason, I was glad I had looked up.


	21. Chapter 21: Friendship Circle

**Chapter 20**

After the party, Alice, Jessie, and Angela slept over. We talked about boys and did each others hair... It was a classic sleepover. I had anticipated this sleepover and thought that I wouldn't really have a boy to talk about. Surprise! Edward Cullen was the hottest conversation of the evening.

"Alright, spill Bells!" Jess demanded as soon as we were in the basement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I pretended to have nothing to tell.

"Oh please! It does not take 15 minutes to apologize! You were sucking face with Edward Cullen!" she informed me, as if it were the dirtiest thing in the world.

"It's not like I haven't done so before..." I defended.

"No, but this time you kissed him at your house!" Alice exclaimed.

"Shhhh... Not so loud." I giggled.

After we calmed down, Alice got back to the point.

"So, tell us what happened," Alice demanded. "Give us the dirty details!"

"Dirty details?" Angela and I said at the same time.

"At least tell us what it was like!" Jessie pouted.

"Alright, it was... like magic," I smiled at the memory. "First he put his arms around my waist and I thought I was going to cry."

"Awwww...." came the chorus of the three.

"Then he wiped away a tear with his thumb. It was so sweet!" I grinned, dreamily.

"Then what?" pressed an eager Angela.

"Then he kissed me." I smiled at the three hopeless romantics.

"Full frontal snogging?" joked Jess.

"Tongue included." I laughed.

"Why does it all happen to you?" sighed Angela jealously.

"You know, earlier I asked myself that same question in a not so happy about it way." I recalled.

"Yes, but you have your man now." Alice said.

"Jasper will ask you out soon." I empathized.

"Doubt it..." she sighed.

"Well what about Mike?" Jess pouted.

"Don't worry about him, Jess!" I exclaimed. "He'll come around."

"I have no one!" Angela cried.

"Well what about that one guy, Ben?" I asked.

"I don't know if he'll ever like me back." she pouted.

"You won't know until you try." I suggested.

We all grabbed each other's hands and held each other there. This was how strong our friendship was. We had grown up together. We would never let a boy get in the way pf us, and we do not just walk away from each other. Looking back, that was the strongest point in our friendship. All of us, together, talking about boys.

Later that night we snuck out through the window in the basement. It was a difficult process. We snuck through the gate and walked down the bike trail. We all brought $2.50 for ice cream. We made our way down to the gas station, it was about a kilometers walk, and paid for our late night sweets. This was a favorite past time of ours. Sneaking out. It was good to feel free. I always felt like I was being locked down in the house by my two parents.

It was this friendship that I would cherish forever. I looked at my three friends, laughing and eating ice cream. I knew I wouldn't trade them for the world. I love Jessica, cause she's always spunky. I love Alice's spirit. I love Angela's loyalty and how great a friend she is. They've all been with me forever. I don't know what I'd do without them. Boys may come and go but friends will be there til the end. Take that roller coaster!


	22. Chapter 22: Hanging Out

**Chapter 21**

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I replayed last night in my head. I have to say, probably the best birthday in the history of birthdays. I texted Edward and asked him if he wanted to hang today, with Sam and Jessie. He accepted the invitation and I prepared for a wonderful day.

I thought it might be a little weird because Jess and Edward had never officially met. See, at the pool Edward, Sam, and I are like three musketeers. At school, Jess, Sam, and I are like glued together. Never have these two trios been combined. I was a little nervous.

Jess just stayed from the sleepover while Alice and Angie went home. We didn't tell them about this, I know it's selfish but I just didn't want to mix new people in so soon. They would understand eventually. But for now, what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.

Sam was going to be a little late. Probably a cross country meet or something. Not only is Sam a swimmer, he's also the best middle school runner in Quilette Valley and Forks. Sometimes running takes over swimming. That really annoys me, because than he comes up with all these excuses as to why he's so out of shape and I really could care less. Sam, being my unbiological brother, is forced to annoy me to death. In turn I, being his unbiological sister, have to annoy him. This is why we are constantly making each other mad.

Edward arrived promptly at noon. He smiled as he walked in and I grinned back at him. This might not be so bad. We snacked on chips, nachos, popcorn, watermelon, anything we could find to eat. Well, Jess didn't eat a thing but Edward and I ate the entire kitchen. I was tearing apart some beef jerky when the doorbell rang. I ran and skidded to a halt, opening the door in a swift motion. It wasn't until Edward, Sam, and Jess were laughing their heads off that I realized I still had a piece of beef jerky in my mouth. Sam's mom was laughing from behind Sam (When did he get taller than his mom?) and I let her in to have a chat with Renee. They were both social butterflies.

"Alright, let's go play some Wii!" I punched my fist in the air.

We all ran down to the basement that had recently been occupied by four girls. After cleaning up a few thousand things and setting up a "Mii" for Edward, we were finally ready to play. We played mostly Jess and I against Sam and Edward. Finally, two hours later, we got bored of it.

"I've got this fantastic cake," a voice came from the top of the stairway. "But I can't eat it and I don't really know anyone who will... I guess I'll just have to throw it out."

Us swimmers had sprinted up the stairway as soon as we heard cake and we were now prying it out of my mother's hands. Jess tagged along behind us.

"YOU CANNOT THROW IT AWAY!" Sam, Edward, and I shouted in unison.

We had to save that cake! Jess was laughing. She obviously didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. There was perfectly good cake at stake here!

"Relax, you guys." laughed my mom. "Here's your pieces."

She handed each of the swimmers a nice, plump piece of cake. How sweet of her. She handed Jessie a reasonably smaller piece, which Jess looked very pleased with. Jess didn't understand the swimmer's motto: quantity over quality. I enjoyed being a swimmer as I wolfed down my second piece. I just beat Edward and Sam out for the third piece. They groaned in disappointment. I laughed at their faces as I finished off the last piece.

Jess only had the one piece, claiming she wasn't very hungry. Please, how could anyone not be hungry? I didn't understand people who didn't swim. They were just so conservative. At swimming, girls are subjected to witness various levels of gay. So normal girls wouldn't understand the gayness if they came to a swim meet. I, being friends with guys, had seen almost every type of gayness you can imagine. Thats the price for being a chlorine junkie.

"So, what are you guys doing for spring break?" I asked the group.

Spring break would start next week, and I was very excited.

"I'm sunbathing in So Cali." sighed Jess happily.

"Running." Sam answered in between bites of cake.

"Whatever you're doing." Edward smiled at me.

I lost myself in his chocolate brown eyes for a minute. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jess and Sam giggling. Edward smiled a crooked smile that I loved and then we broke away our gaze to raise our eyebrows at the fits of laughter our two friends were struggling to control.

"Sorrry, I..." Jess broke into another fit of laughter in mid sentence.

"Really people. It isn't that flipping funny." I told them, standing up. "Let's go to the backyard, Edward."

Edward followed quietly behind me. Jess and Sam were trying to recover their red faces, but failing miserably. Every time they looked at us they'd burst into giggles again. This went on for quite some time. Finally, I had enough.

"Y'all can go home now, or stop the snickers." I threatened.

Immediately they were quiet. Wow, I like the instantaneous reaction here. So then we fooled around outside for the next half hour. Mrs. Masen said she would be about 30 minutes late in picking Edward up, so Edward would be the last one to leave. Soon Jess and Sam hopped on their bikes and headed home.

I looked at Edward and smiled. We stayed locked into each other's gaze for a while, just smiling. It was sweet. Suddenly, it began to rain. I started laughing as the rain drops pelted down on my head. I grabbed his hand and ran to the middle of the field that followed the fence of my backyard. I looked at him, his hand still in mine. We were getting soaking wet. I looked up at the sky and smiled gleefully.

"I love the rain." I stated, and looked back at Edward.

"You are extraordinary, Bella Swan." he told me with a smile as he pushed wet locks of hair from my face.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was a cautious kiss at first, but it soon became driven and passionate. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper. I felt him smile under my grasp and he chuckled into the kiss. I tilted my head for better coverage. Rain was pouring down on me and him. I could feel drops circling down his face and mine. It felt so nice. But soon I was air deprived, so I involuntarily broke away for air. I laughed sweetly and blissfully.

"We seem to be doing that a lot lately." I smiled.

"Yes we do." he grinned.

"So when you said you'd do whatever I'm doing for Spring Break," I began. "Well if you meant it, I plan on swimming for two hours a day."

"Well good, I didn't want to get out of shape." he smiled.

I chuckled and grabbed his hand as we walked back to the house in the rain...


	23. Chapter 23: Bull Shit

**Chapter 22**

I wonder if I had known this whole time. If I had already realized how much pain I would be in, would I've still done it? I don't know if I would have. Tearing one's heart in two, splitting your heart among the two boys you love, it's next to impossible. Somehow I managed to do it. But my heart, as much as I hate to admit it, first belonged to Jacob. So a little piece of my heart would always belong to him. Edward, took every last piece of my heart. But I wanted him to have it. I trust him, I don't trust myself. The fact remains that I had forgotten about the piece of my heart that Jacob had. I thought I could just replace it with Edward. Then the painful reminder came and punched me in the gut. I was just glad I had given the rest of my heart to Edward, so that Jacob couldn't take anymore. I hadn't realized that little piece had mattered so much.

Of course if I had known what events were to take place over the summer, I might've said something different than I had. Maybe things would be different now. If I had never given my heart up in the first place, none of this would've happened. I wonder if things would be different now. I wonder if I'd still feel the way I do. Why is my heart split into two?

I should've realized when he started texting me again, that things were going to change. I should've been straight with him right then. We were just chatting on myspace. He hadn't spoken to me since Edward had asked me out. I had assumed that this would continue on through at least the summer. Then he messaged me on myspace, just like old times. The message asked for my cell phone number. I gave it to him, thinking that maybe we could be friends again. How stupid am I?

Of course he still felt that way about me. Well, actually, I hadn't known if he had ever felt that way. Things just came out when we talked. It's like we lay our problems out on the table. Sometimes that's a great thing. But not this time. This time I would've rather had Jake keep his feelings to himself. It was all bull, really.

Jake called me a couple seconds after I gave up the number. I answered it, and was a little confused.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hey," came his breathy answer.

"Hey," I smiled.

"You know I still like you, right?" came the blunt statement.

"I'm going out with Edward," I explained.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you knew that I loved you too," he told me.

"Jake...." I sighed.

"You might not be with him forever, Bells," he warned me.

"Let's change the subject," I suggested.

I probably should've hung up right then and there. But being Bella, I didn't.

"Okay... You going to swim practice tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yupp. I'll be there," I said awkwardly.

"Me too. That's cool," Jake answered awkwardly.

"Cool," I paused. "Jake, I am Edward's girlfriend. What about Leah? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"I don't care about her. I only care about you." stated Jake.

I am the most retarded person alive. You know why? I fell for that line. Yupp, I Bella Swan, was stupid enough to believe the guy's full of shit line. Excuse my language, but it's completely bull shit! Isn't it?


	24. Chapter 24: Here in Who's Arms?

**Chapter 23**

I didn't tell Edward what Jacob had said. Probably not the best idea I've ever had, but it's better than nothing. I was listening to my iPod the next day, on my way to swimming and thinking about Edward. I was listening to Here by Hello Goodbye. It was kind of our song. The first time I heard it was when Edward and I were making out at my party. Therefore, it had to be our unofficial song.

_I like,  
Where we are,  
When we drive,  
In your car.  
I like,  
Where we are;  
here._

I wish he was here. With me.

_  
Cause our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here._

I remembered the first time, Friday at three, that our lips had touched. I smiled at the memory.__

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

There's no place I'd rather be but in his arms. Why can't he be here now?__

I like,  
Where you sleep,  
When you sleep,  
Next to me.  
I like,  
Where you sleep;  
Here.  


_Our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Cause our lips,  
Can touch;  
here  
_

I replayed the memory of my birthday party over in my head. I shut my eyes and let myself dream about it.

_  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

I could feel his arms around my waist.__

Our lips,  
Can touch...  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here.

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your...

I replayed my memories of him over and over.  
__

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I´ve missed you quite... missed you quite."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms  
Than here in your arms

The last line, I pictured Jake's arms around me. That was my mistake. I quickly changed the song. I glanced at the clock and realize swimming started in two minutes. I tore my iPod out of my ears and jumped out of my clothes. Time to swim. Maybe I could get Jake out of my head...


	25. Chapter 25: Height Issues

**Chapter 24**

Cloud nine.... That's how happy I am. I feel like I'm drifting up to heaven every time I picture his face, and when I look into his eyes I'm already there. It happened last night. Edward decided to make it official. June 22, 2009. And now my life is better than ever. I love cloud nine....

It started when I walked into the weight room that day. It was a Monday, the first day of summer. I hesitated in step when I saw the face of my best friend with "benefits" smiling at me. I flopped my bag down next to Edward's and waited for Jane, our personal trainer. She was also an assistant coach on the swim team.

The whole time Edward and I laughed and smiled every time we looked at each other. It was a happy hour with weights. Edward's mom and my mom had coordinated and decided to carpool. Sam's mom was doing this as well, but Sam didn't go to every practice because of cross country. My mom was supposed to take us home after weights today. As usual, my hair-brained mother was late.

"So, tell me, Edward, what's your issue in life?" I decided to be blunt and laughed at my question.

"Well, my issue is about 5' 6, blonde..." he trailed off and grinned at me.

"Every guy has that issue," I laughed.

"Well what's your issue?" he asked, sincerely.

"Well, you see, there's this guy," I began. "I can't seem to get him off my mind. It's terrifying, really."

"Hmmm... Do I know this guy?" his brows furrowed in concern. He's so cute when he does that...

"Actually, you know him better than you think," I laughed at my private joke.

"Well, give me a hint," he demanded.

"Let's see..." I pondered for a moment. "Oh! This guy called me his chocolate ice cream at one point in time."

"I have no idea who you would be talking about," a playful smile seemed to appear upon his lips.

"Well, keep thinking about it," I smiled at him. "I got taller."

"No you didn't, shorty!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I did! Grew a whole two inches!" I stuck out my tongue at him, playfully.

"Hmmmm... How tall are you now?" he asked.

"I'm 5' 4," I informed him.

"Wow..." he breathed.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "Oh, here's my mom."

Renee swerved around the corner and came zooming up to us. We waltzed into the car, laughing the whole way. When we got in, we buckled our seatbelts and reminded Renee to turn up the music.

"Have you heard this song before?" Edward was laughing at my head bobbing and out of harmony singing.

"Indeed I have," I grinned.

Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3 was playing. It's my favorite song. I sang really loudly and Edward was laughing so hard, he had turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't laugh so hard, Edwardo, or your face will be that color forever," I teased him.

"No it won't," he pouted for a moment.

"Poor liddle Eddie, he's stuck in La La Land..." I sighed dramatically, and received a playful punch on my right arm. "OW!"

.

"Serves you right," Edward stuck his nose in the air.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" I raised my eyebrows reproachfully.

"Yeah she did, but when do I listen to my mother?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and received a punch from me. "Hey!"

"Revenge is sweet," I smiled.

"Hmph," Edward turned his head away from me.

"We're here, Edward," my mom smiled through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Swan," he politely called as he stepped out of the car.

I immediately started texting him as he waved us away from his doorstep.

"Who are you texting?" Renee asked curiously.

"Edward," I answered simply.

"You guys are always talking to each other," Renee sighed, exasperated. "Don't you ever get bored of each other?"

"Nope," I replied.

Renee just rolled her eyes.

Later that night I was texting Edward while laying in bed.

'So, have you figured out who the guy is yet?' I asked him.

'I think I have,' he replied. 'I mean how many guys call you their chocolate ice cream?'

'Just one,' I smiled.

'Well, I can't seem to get this certain girl off my mind,' he replied.

'Really? Tell me about her,' I waited.

'Well she's a brunette, and she's not African,' he replied.

Tanya was an African. In fact, I liked to call her the African Bitch.

'Well, that narrows it down,' I snickered. 'Give me one more hint.'

'She's 5 foot 4,' he gave me the last and final clue.

'So does this mean you're asking me out?' I asked him.

'Yeah,' he replied.

'Well, if we're going to do this for real this time, we're going to have to do this right,' I insisted.

'What do you mean by that?' he asked.

'I mean you have to ask me out in person, tomorrow,' I demanded.

'Alright, but for now, we should sleep," he instructed. 'See ya in the morning.'

'See ya,' I smiled and plugged my phone into the charger by me bed. I turned off the lamp and went to sleep with a smile on my face. Tomorrow was going to be great.


	26. Chapter 26: Waterproof Make Up

**Chapter 25**

Edward and I held hands as we waltzed into the pool area that morning. Sam saw us first. I watched as he whispered to Quil and Jared as they turned to look and they whispered to Rose and Emmett who turned to look and soon the whole team was staring at us. I blushed and looked to the perfect being walking next to me. Edward gave me an encouraging smile as I hesitated mid-step and we continued on to the bleachers.

We let go of each other's hands as we plopped our bags onto the bleachers. I glanced at him as he took off his shirt and revealed his glorious swimming abs and pects. I blushed again and quickly began stripping down to my swim suit. I took off my cut off shorts and tank top and grabbed my cap and goggles. We smiled at each other and raced to our lane.

Edward had taken a couple weeks off in April and it had taken a while for him to get back in shape. But now he's back and better than ever. He goes ahead of me, my boyfriend.

"Race you into the pool," Edward challenged.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

As I ran to the lane, I pulled my cap onto my head and clasped my goggles around my head. I made a huge splash as I jumped into the pool. I heard a splash about two seconds after me, and then a tug on my leg. I squealed and spun around to find Edward Cullen grinning at me.

"Jerk!" I teased, splashing him.

"You know you love me anyways," he called out as he floated on his back with his arms behind his head.

I karate chopped his six pack and he went down.

"Bella, Edward!" Rosalie screamed. "Stop splashing!"

"Oh come on, Rose, the water's fine!" Emmett smiled at her before cannon-balling in.

"EMMETT!" she screeched.

I was laughing so hard listening to their conversation that I didn't notice the shadow of a certain boy behind me. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around me, and I went below the surface. I fought with the figure who had grabbed me from behind. I turned to face him and saw the wonderful face of Edward Mason. I smiled, and he grinned at me and let go.

"Hey!" I shouted as soon as I reached the surface.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he chuckled.

He earned himself a splash and death glare for that comment, and he got chlorine in his mouth and eyes. He scowled darkly in return and a mini tidal wave hit me full on in the face. The splashing soon turned into a war, with Rosalie screeching at us. We were laughing so hard, we didn't notice when Rose's voice suddenly left our hearing.

"Bella, Edward!" Coach called. "Are you planning on swimming today?"

I glanced around and noticed everyone else had started swimming. I felt a deep, red blush color my cheeks as I turned back to Coach Carlisle.

"Sorry Coach," we chorused, sheepishly.

I shot one last splash in Edward's direction and began the workout. I hadn't noticed the angry and jealous Jacob in the lane next to me. In fact, I hadn't thought much about Jake in a while.

"Hey Bells, I'M ON A BOAT!" Jake and Sam yelled at me in unison.

"Shut up, queers!" I shouted back.

I absolutely hated that song. I barely knew it; just the little parts Edward, Jake, and Sam would sing, but I hated it. I hated it almost as much as I hated James LaVille, the biggest player at our school. However passionate I was about hating it, it always seemed to make me laugh. Maybe that's why Jake said it all the time.

"No, no Bells," they shook their heads. "We're not queers, unless we're with each other. We're special lovers!"

I just shook my head. Does every swimming boy have to act gay?

--------------------------------------After workout-------------------------------------

"So, Bells," Edward conversed idly as he packed up his swim bag. "I'll come over at around noon?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," I smiled.

"Cool, who else is coming?" he asked.

"Just Jessie and Sammy boy," I grinned.

"Good," he laughed.

"My mother is calling it our 'play date' like I'm three," I rolled my eyes.

"Mine, too!" he scowled.

"Mothers..." I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah," he sighed as well.

"So you're mom's picking you up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Nessie didn't have steel drums today," he informed me.

Nessie was really Renesme, and Edward's little sister. We just called her Nessie for short. She liked it that way.

"Well, then I'll see ya at noon for sure," I smiled at him, then stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before I left.

"Bye," he grinned down at me.

"Bye," I answered softly.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. It was as if we were digging out each other's secrets. But then, we were rudely interrupted.

"Come on Bells!" Sam came in between us, yelling at me. "Let's break up this yuck fest!"

I turned and stared down Sam for a full minute before stalking off to the car.

"Hey, Bells," Renee smiled sweetly at me. "How was practice?"

"Excellent," I grinned. "Except for Mr. Must-Ruin-Every-Good-Moment right here."

I gestured toward Sam who was buckling his seatbelt next to me.

"Hey!" he pouted. "You guys were just looking at each other."

"Yes, and it was cute..." I sighed dreamily.

"Good news Bells," Sam grimaced. "Jess and I are keeping a twenty foot radius between you, Edward and us."

"Good," I nodded.

"Yup," he agreed.

"So how are you and Emily?" I poked him, mockingly.

"Not good," Sam sighed and pouted. "It's so hard when she lives down in the Rez."

"And yet, her dark skin only makes her that much more appealing to you," I smiled and patted his equally dark arm.

"True," he grinned.

"So, when is she going to be free enough to get her cute little butt down here?" I scowled.

"I will ask her that right now..." Sam pulled out his phone.

"Oh, well text while you walk," I looked at where we were. "We're at your house."

"Oh we are!" Sam looked up, shocked.

"Yup, so see you at 12, verdad?" I spoke in spanglish.

"Si," he grinned wildly and ran out of the car.

What does Emily see in that boy? I shook my head as my mom drove me home in silence.

"Alright, I have to go back to work," Renee said as she dropped me off. "But, please, no physical contact with the opposite gender."

"I promise!" I laughed, waving goodbye.

I shook my head, knowing there would be more 'physical contact' then my mother would ever know about.

I walked up the driveway, and keyed in the code for the garage door. Running in, I shook my flip flops off before sliding into the house. I plopped my bag down next to the couch and rushed upstairs. I turned my music on high, so I could hear it in the shower, and grabbed a towel. When I stepped into the shower, Starstrukk was playing.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]_

I laughed and began rubbing shampoo in my hair as I danced.

_Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]_

I swear, this will be my new mood music. Yay!  
_  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]_

Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

He better not knock me down, or I'll beat that mother f-er down!

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out no  
L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce_

I've never said 'I love you' to a guy before.__

Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

Whistling, I shaved my legs cautiously.__

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out no  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out no  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

I clapped and laughed. I turned off the shower nozzle and stepped out. Boom Boom Pow came on, as I wrapped myself into my towel. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and screamed.

"Hey, Bells," Alice stood behind me. "We've got a lot of work to do..."

"What in the world are you doing here?" I screamed.

"Heard about the date," Alice shrugged and dragged me and the huge make-up briefcase she had in her other hand to my room.

I noticed she had already laid out a hot looking bikini, and some very short daisy dukes.

"Alice..." I started.

"Before you argue," Alice interrupted. "Sit in the chair."

I sighed; there was no point in arguing with Alice Brandon.

She powdered waterproof foundation over my goggle marks, giving me a fresh look. Then she made me have smokey eyes, with waterproof eyeshadow. The whole theme here was waterproof. I laughed when she brought out waterproof lip gloss. She just gave me a look and continued to do my hair. Even though I'd actually have to get that wet. I figured this would be her only flaw, until I saw she had done braids everywhere, but in a way that it made me, Bella Swan, look kinda hot.

Alice shoved the bikini and cutoffs in my direction. I quickly pulled them on.

"Ok, well I have to go," Alice sighed. "But good luck, hon!"

I laughed as Alice waltzed out the front door and her brother picked her up. I waited by the door for my boyfriend, who was bound to be first. I waited and waited for what seemed like ever, until finally the doorbell rang. I jumped up at once to open the door, and was disappointed to see Jessie standing on my doorstep.

"Sorry I'm early," she apologized quickly, noticing my expression.

"It's all good," I smoothed my expression over and let her in.

We chatted for ten minutes until the doorbell rang again. This time when I opened it, I saw exactly who I wanted to see.

"Edward," I greeted, smiling.

"Bella," he smiled at me.

"Hmmmm, Bella told us to arrive at 12:30," Jessica speculated. "It's 12:15! What exactly were you planning on doing here so early, Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen?"

"Well," I began. "We were planning on eating so as not to be rude when we inhale food in front of you."

"And then we were planning on sticking each other's tongues in our mouthes," Edward added.

"Well, see that wouldn't really work right after eating," I implicated.

"Right," Edward agreed. "We were going to do that instead of eating."

"Glad I came early..." Jessica muttered.

"So when is Sam coming?" Edward changed the subject.

"Any minute now," I stole a quick glance at the clock.

It was 12:25. Sam really should be here any minute. He better not be late...

"Cool," Edward grinned. "Got anyrhing to eat?"


End file.
